


Taken by Surprise

by riverpink



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverpink/pseuds/riverpink
Summary: The reader recounts one of Flippy's mood swings, but this one has a thick, girthy, sweaty twist.(WARNING: This story contains sexual content and obvious non-con/dub-con throughout.)





	Taken by Surprise

You had an interesting love life. You had been dating an ex-soldier for quite some time now; some 6 or 7 months. Most people thought it was normal enough. Two people liking each other and dating. It seems normal enough. It's just the certain....condition that he has. You've only seen it once, after several balloons popped in quick succession. It's like he became another person. PTSD, but worse. Something takes over, a learned behavior from the war, you assumed.

It's not intentional, he told you. But when it happens, all he wants to do is kill. Destroy. End all life. Why are you still dating him? The truth is...well....the sex is great. Well, once. The one day he lost control and turns. The way he looked at you was different, to say the least. It was a gaze full of lust. Your mind went to the memory.

"Look what we have here," he growled in a voice that was nothing but predatory. You couldn't help but shiver at the sound. "I like you," he said. An uncomfortable heat pooled in your stomach. "I won't kill you," he said as his eyes narrowed, "Yet." You bit your lip as he approached you. You couldn't tell if you were scared or anxious. Maybe a bit of both. You didn't realize that you had been walking backwards until your back hit the wall. He was inches from you. You could hear your heartbeat echo in your head as he came closer. Too close. It was fine if he was normal, but not when he... flipped out. He was centimeters away now. His eyes seemed to see past you.

You felt your hair being yanked back by one of his hands while the other grabbed a knife from the holster he always wore on his waist. He tilted your head from side to side, appearing to examine you. You felt his breath on your neck, hot and fast. His fingers drew lines across your jaw, rough and scarred. The heat in your stomach grew as he plunged the knife into the wall inches from your face. He looked into your eyes again, but this time they were somehow closer. "You don't know what you do to me," he said in that voice you had began to crave. The grip on your hair became tighter as his lips met yours. It was a bit rough, different from the other side of your boyfriend, but it was just too good. "I fucking want you," he growled. The kiss made you want to melt into him, and he knew it. He broke the kiss, saying,"You like that?" in a way that was more a statement than a question.

His lips locked with yours again, this time his tongue sweeping across your bottom lip. You gasped, and he used the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. You moaned as he did this, feeling the tongue against the back of your teeth. Fuck, how was he so good at this? He continued to kiss you as you struggled for air. He let go of you for a moment to catch his breath, before coming back in quickly. The grip on your hair was becoming pleasant, as the kiss became more passionate. The air seemed to increase in temperature while his tongue slid over yours. There was no denying the heat in your pussy now. He pulled the knife out of the wall, placing the dull end against your throat. You could feel your heart speed up as the knife slid across your jugular. You couldn't tell if this was becoming dangerous or not. He dragged the end down between your breasts, lifting up the shirt as he went. You trembled slightly, and his grin told you of his intentions. His hand released your hair, leaving your scalp burning. "You want this off, don't you?" he asked slyly, tugging at the hem of the tee. You answered back, "Y-yes," stuttering quite a bit. His eyes shifted up to yours.

As you wish," he replied. The shirt came off in an instant. You heard it hit the floor, as quiet as the sound was. The knifes' dull edge grazed your bare torso, the cold clashing with your hot skin. He turned the blade to the sharp edge as he went back up, leaving a shallow cut up the center of your body. You gasped at the pain, but also from the strange pleasure you got from this. A small moan escaped your mouth as his mouth met yours. He grinned and moved his hat to your head. He bit his lip, moving away from you to look at his work. The cut was starting to bleed. You looked down, feeling it sting slightly. "Look up," he demanded. You did, and his grin was worth it. "Damn. You look so good in my clothes." he growled at you. The words turned you on as you decided to play with him a bit. You saluted at him, looking up through your lashes. He seemed taken aback, but he recovered quickly, grinning at you. "So that's how you wanna play..." he trailed off, winking at you as he placed his dog tags around your neck. Your fingers grabbed them, twirling them as you approached him. The metallic sound they made seemed to echo throughout the room. "God, you look so hot," he said as he backed you up against the wall again. He cut your bra with his combat knife down the middle, snapping it in two. The sting of the underwire almost felt good. He put his jacket around you, and you realized he was completely shirtless.

He was powerful, dangerous, predatory. Everything about him seemed to say strength. You couldn't look away, and he noticed. "Like what you see?" he asked, already knowing the answer and not expecting one. You moaned in the back of your throat in response. His hands slid up your hips and waist, and finally your breasts. You gasped as he circled one of your nipples. He began to kiss you, successfully rendering you speechless. He grabbed your hair with your free hand, all while continuing his ministrations on your breast. You pushed him an inch away for a brief moment to moan his name. "Flippy..." you said, pulling him closer. He grinned the grin you now loved, and kissed you in a way that should be illegal. You blushed as his tongue wrestled with yours, the sensations going straight to your wet pussy. "I know you're wet," he said before kissing you again. You grabbed his hair with both hands, pulling it and making him moan into your mouth. You felt something hard press against your leg, and you pressed your thigh into it. Flippy threw his head back and nearly screamed. "H-holy s-shit...." he moaned, grinding onto your leg. He blushed and let go of your hair and breast, bracing his hands against the wall.

His breath was on the base of your neck, heavy and panting. You pulled his hair tighter, forcing him to look up at you. You saluted again to him while his blush darkened. You watched his fingers curl and uncurl at the sensations running through his body. "A-ah..Gonna....c-cum...." he struggled to say through moans. You pulled your leg away after he said it. His eyes narrowed in obvious anger. "Why you little bastard," he growled at you. He undid your shorts, and you quickly realized you weren't wearing any underwear. "Waiting for me, were you now?" he said while giving you a wink. "Kinky," he finished while he undid his belt. You weren't sure what to expect at this point. You could hear his ragged breathing before he said, "I'm going to fucking destroy you." It turned you on to know there would be action for once. As he finished undoing his belt, you replied, "You'd better." He grinned ever so slightly before pushing you against the wall. You wrapped both your legs around his waist, feeling his cock tease your folds. "Not after that stunt you just pulled." he told you with finality. He did tease you with his cock, girthy and thick and everything you wanted.

He moved it against your clit before moving it away. One of his hands began to circle your it, his fingers sliding into you, pumping slowly. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, moaning his name and trembling. His pace didn't increase, despite you arching your back and begging for more. You froze as he hit the perfect angle, sliding against the sensitive wall of your inner clit. "Ah. Found it," he said as if he was experienced. You swallowed thickly while he continued, thrusting his fingers faster. You grabbed at his back, losing traction from the sweat on both of your bodies. You felt the muscles heave beneath your fingertips while he continued. His mouth landed on your neck.

It felt strange, like something was under your skin. Then came the pain. It was sharp. Sudden. Warm. You felt blood seep down your shoulder, torso, and back as he bit down. A small part of your mind reminded you that you wouldn't be able to cover it, but you pushed it away as you neared your climax. You tightened around his fingers, and he pulled out. You slapped his back weakly with both hands. "Bastard!" you shrieked at him. He gave a low chuckle as he tasted your shoulder. "You taste good. What does the rest of you taste like?" he questioned quietly. You trembled against him, feeling his cock throb against you in the silence. He picked you up from the wall, amazingly carrying you in the spider-like position you were in at the moment. He set you down on your back on the bed. You uncurled yourself from him. His hands went to your thighs, spreading them.

"Let's find out," he growled, answering his question from earlier.

His tongue slid up your clit, as you moaned at the pleasure. His lips kissed your womanhood, sucking hard and making you arch into his touch. "You have to taste what I'm tasting," he said with a wink. He kissed you, sliding his tongue into your mouth as you tasted your own arousal. He returned to your now pulsing pussy, sucking it and burrowing his tongue into you. You moaned, wrapping your legs around his neck. Your toes curled, wanting more of the pressure. He pulled away, leaving you wanting more. "I can't stand this," he growled, picking you up again. You both returned to the wall, him slamming you against it. He grabbed your legs roughly, swinging them around his hips. The strength and power in him only turned you on more. His cock seemed bigger, and it pulsed against your inner thigh. It brushed your clit, and you were back to scratching his shoulders, looking for anything to grab on to. "Remember when I said I was going to destroy you?" he asked. "Y-yes," you panted. "Here it comes. Hold on," he growled before plunging into you. Your tits bounced from the impact, and you screamed his name.

He pulled out, and slammed himself back in. The position you were in was fantastic, it had him sliding against all the right places every single time. You curled your fingers and toes, moaning and wanting more of that delicious friction. "You're so big..." you moaned to him, seeing his grin. "I-I know," he smirked at you. He kept pounding, not losing rhythm for even a moment. Every thrust brought a new level of pleasure to you, and each time he did, it became better. He grabbed your hair and yanked it back, making you scream louder. Both of your moans were becoming feral as each of you neared orgasm. He somehow pounded faster, panting your name like a mantra. You briefly wondered how he was so good, and also wondered why you liked it so rough. He didn't stop, not even when you felt your climax overcome you. It hit you like a brick wall, hard and solid. Every muscle in your body clenched up as you yelled his name with everything it was worth.

His cock slowed, feeling you tense, and he shoved back in one final time before grunting and growling your name. "Fuck.." he panted, cumming inside you. He put you down, and your first step was not a good one. You felt sore everywhere. He took the jacket off you, but left the hat and dog tags. "Keep 'em," he grinned. You sat up and kissed him. "You're going to have a great time keeping me satisfied," he smirked. "I'm sure," you said, biting your lip. He picked you up, not bothering to pick up any of the clothes that now littered the floor. He laid you down on the bed, and kissed your forehead. The small act of affection surprised you, given that he usually murdered people when he flipped out. This experience led you to start to...like...Fliqpy. He was so much better at pounding you than his kinder counterpart. He was the only one. Flippy was too shy to ask you for a thing like that. His kiss was always shy, never too demanding. Fliqpy pleasured you in a way you never thought possible. You nearly yelped as you felt Fliqpy slide into you from the side. His arm slipped around you, pressing into the mattress underneath you.

You grabbed the arm as he nestled right against a wonderful spot inside you. He grinned that evil grin that you now associated with mind-blowing pleasure at you while you trembled. You arched your back against him and his much bigger body, wanting him to move. "Again?" he asked, skeptical. You didn't want to beg. You hadn't had a good fuck in months, and the one you just experienced left you wanting more. "No," he replied. You whined at him, the cock inside you driving you crazy. "It won't be me," he said, suggesting there _would _be another session later on. "I'll leave this right here," he paused to move out and shove back in, "And let other me try to remember what I did to you." You gasped at the motion, wrapping every limb around him before exhaustion overcame your desire to stay awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading the trash I found in an old archived ZIP folder. Please leave kudos + a comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
